diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
In die Flammen der Verdammnis/Geschichten/2
Seite 1 - Seite 2 - Seite 3 Datei:IconSmall NightElfDemonHunter Male.gif19px Avalac, 22.5.2017 - Realmforum Die arkane Magie explodierte kurzzeitig als der Teleportzauber sein Ende erreichte und hinterließ noch einige Minuten leichte Arkanreste zurück. Der Illidari der gemeinsam mit einer weiteren zurück blieb seufzte dabei etwas. Damals vor langer Zeit und vor seinem Weg den er beschritten hatte mochte er Magie nicht. Das war jetzt zwar etwas anders aber selbst das Teleportieren brauchte er nicht zwingend. Die große Gestalt nickte mit seinem gehörnten Kopf in die Richtung der anderen Illidari und jene wand sich ab zum Gehen. Das Rauschen des doch mittlerweile recht warmen Windes drang an seine empfindlichen Ohren. Er gestand sich ein, dass es meist schon schwierig war, dank des scharfen Gehörs, Dinge auszublenden. Aber nachdem er seine Wandlung zum Dämonenjäger abgeschlossen hatte ging ihm nicht nur die Stimme in seinem Inneren auf die Nerven. Das Teleportziel war eine etwas abgelegene Gegend in Dalaran. Er hörte trotzdem viele der Gespräche mit, auch wenn die meisten recht uninteressante Themen aufwiesen. Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung durch die Straßen Dalarans und gedanklich ging er zurück an den kurzen Moment den er in Sturmwind verbringen musste. Der Bericht war überbracht und die Rekrutierung, der er beiwohnte, war ebenso aufschlussreich. Er hatte vermutet was man dort für Leute vorfand. Und doch überraschten ihn der ein oder andere. Ob negativ oder positiv konnte wohl nur der Jäger selbst wissen. Inzwischen hob er den Kopf etwas an und starrte eine ganze Weile mit leichtem Grinsen in den Himmel. Dunkel war es geworden über Dalaran und irgendwie herrschte eine gewisse Vorfreude in seinem Herzen. Ein wenig störten ihn die oberen Schneiden seiner Gleven welche das schwarze lange Haar des Elfen gewisser Weise einrahmten. Es war vor langer Zeit wohl ein saftiges und dunkles Blau, doch mittlerweile tiefschwarz und zerzaust. Links von ihm sah er die Blicke der Normalsterblichen. Er achtete zwar nicht wirklich darauf, doch dank seiner Sicht entgingen die gehässigen und spöttischen Züge in den Gesichtern der Menschen nicht. Höflich wie er war, neigte er den Kopf in die Richtung der zwei männlichen Vertretern dieser Rasse und setzte ein wohl höflich gemeintes Lächeln auf. Man erkannte die spröden Lippen dabei recht gut. Lange hielten die zwei jenem Blick jedoch nicht stand und so setzte er seinen Weg in Richtung Landeplatz fort. Immer noch gab es deutlich kaputte Ecken von Dalaran, welche wohl auch nicht in nächster Zeit repariert werden würden. Seine Füße trugen ihn weiter und bald schon erkannte er in weiter Ferne die schwebende Insel auf der das Verbindungsportal zur Teufelshammer lag. Das grünlich wabernde Portal wirkte wie ein klaffendes Maul, welches von den dortigen Shivarra aufrechterhalten wurde. Mit einem beherzten Sprung setzte er auf die dicke Gesteinsmauer Dalarans über und lies den grün flammenden Blick unter seiner Augenbinde auf das Meer fallen. Wie in Trance stand der Elf dort etwas und seine Tätowierungen begannen in für ihn sanften Ton zu glimmen. Jeder andere hätte sich wohl abgewandt, beim Anblick der Teufelsmagie, derer er sich bediente. So sehr andere seine Brüder und Schwestern und ihn letztlich auch selbst verteufelten, so sehr gestand er sich ein, dass diese Macht durchaus seine Vorteile hatte. Er zapfte sie an und nahm die knochenartigen Gleven von seinem Rücken um den Flügeln Platz zu schaffen, welche sich durch einen Teil seiner Metamorphose offenbarten. Es sah vermutlich merkwürdig aus wie sich das Fleisch umformte. Die Tattoos deutlich pulsierten während des Vorgangs. Doch letztlich sprang er und breitete jene dämonischen Schwingen aus um auf die Insel zu gelangen. Kaum das der Boden und das Meer sich unter ihm erstreckte schweiften die Gedanken ab. Er erinnerte sich an etwas von früher. Doch genauso schnell wie diese doch schöne Erinnerung sich an das Tageslicht kämpfte erstickte er sie auch wieder und tauchte sie regelrecht ins Meer ein um sie zu ertränken. Es war kein Platz dafür mehr. Nicht jetzt zumindest. Auf der Insel angekommen begannen die Flügel in sich zusammen zu fallen und hinterließen eine teuflische Magiespur. Einige der Shivarra warfen ihm Blicke zu, von denen er nur zu gut wusste, welche abstrusen Gedanken sie schon wieder hatten. Es wäre wohl einer der Momente gewesen in der er seine Augen verdreht hätte, wenn er denn noch welche gehabt hätte. Stattdessen stampfte er unbeirrt auf das Portal zu als der laue und warme Wind den lederverstärkten Kilt gegen seine Beine wehte. Die Nacht hielt Einzug und er empfand es als merkwürdig doch so lange in Sturmwind gewesen zu sein, dass es nun Sterne waren die, die Nacht erhellten. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug durschritt er dann auch das Portal und tauchte in einer recht weit entfernten Gegend wieder aus dem Portal auf. Einige der hier wuselnden Dämonen salutierten respektvoll, wie vor jedem Illidari. Was ihn selbst durchaus belustigte. Immerhin sah man es nicht häufig das kleinere Dämonen kaum etwas anderes zu tun hatten als wild die Hände hebend durch die Teufelshammer zu laufen. Abermals erntete er durchaus angetanes und freches Grinsen einer Shivarra, bevor er ins Innere des ehemals legionsangerhörigen Schiffes eintauchte. Überall waren Projektionen von Planeten zu erkennen, zerfetzte Banner der Illidari, Spuren von der Eroberung des Schiffes und auch dutzende von Dämonenjägern welche Waffen schmiedeten, trainierten oder sich über den bevorstehenden Angriff unterhielten. Inne haltend atmete er die felverseuchte Luft ein. Etwas seitlich von seinem Sichtfeld erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Eine kleine Wyrmzunge rannte auf ihn zu und weddelte mit den Händen über den Kopf. „Mein Herr! Ihre Waffen sind fertig, kommen Sie… kommen Sie! Schnell, schnell!“, kam es bereits geschrien. Nun fiel ihm auch wieder ein weshalb er sich so auf seine Rückkehr gefreut hatte. Ohne große etwas zu erwidern lenkte er seine Schritte in Richtung der Schmieden. Weiter unten im Schiff hörte man deutlich die Geräusche von schlagenden Hämmern und zischenden Stahl welches gerade abgekühlt wurde. Geschmiedet in Teufelsfeuer und versehen mit der verderbten Magie entstanden hier unten Waffen welche an Abscheulichkeit wohl nicht zu übertreffen waren. „Hier her, hier her! Da sind sie, sehen Sie?“, brabbelte das kleine Wesen vor sich her. Seine in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen und ver!@#$%^-ten Fingerchen deuteten auf zwei Klingen welche bereits in einem Waffenständer auf Avalac warteten. „Ich hoffe sehr für dich, dass sie mir diesmal besser gefallen als das letzte Mal. Es wäre enttäuschend wenn ich dich noch einmal daran erinnern muss… .“, kam es dunkel von dem Illidari. Die Wyrmzunge zog den Kopf ein und sichtlich versuchte sie schützend die Hände an ihren Körper zu pressen. Es war auch kein Wunder wenn man den Elfen in dem Moment sehen musste. Ein gemeines Grinsen ruhte im Gesicht des Elfen und so über den kleineren Dämon gebeugt verübelte es ihm wohl auch niemand. Sogar die anderen Wyrmzungen, welche gerade noch dabei waren die Klingen zu betrachten, suchten schnell das Weite als sie erkannten das der massive Körper des Elfen eine eher bedrohliche Art angenommen hatte. Die krallenartigen Finger des Elfen näherten sich seinen Waffen und umschlossen die Griffe. Allein in dieser Bewegung sah man die Kraft die dem Körper innewohnte. Die bereits am Handrücken gebildeten Schuppen legten sich wie eine zweite Haut über den Körper des Illidari und zogen sich an den Armen hinauf und bis über die Seiten wieder hinab. Es war als trüge der Elf eine Rüstung ohne wirklich eine anlegen zu müssen, denn bekanntlich war Dämonenhaut oder -schuppen allgemein recht robust. Im nächsten Moment befanden sich die Gleven in horizontaler Haltung nach vorne gestreckt in der Luft. Er hielt in je einer Hand eine Gleve um sie auf einem Finger zu balancieren. Die Wyrmzunge schaute dem Schauspiel gebannt und vor allem ängstlich zu. Er knabberte sogar sichtlich nervös auf seinen verklumpten Fingern herum, während der Illidari wohl das Gleichgewicht der Klingen auf beiden Seiten testete. Zur Erleichterung der Wyrmzunge schien der Fehler der bei der ersten Herstellung unterlief nicht ein zweites Mal geschehen zu sein, denn der Illidari nickte zufrieden und führte einige Testhiebe mit den Waffen aus. Die geschwungenen Klingen, welche jeweils am Ende eine scharfe Spitze hatten, rauschten durch die Luft und hinterließen so bereits ein unheilvolles Surren. In den Klingen selbst waren mit Fel getränkte Gravuren eingearbeitet, welche mit der Macht des Dämonenjägers wohl gut ineinander übergriffen und einen Schnitt der Waffe noch tödlicher machten als die Wucht mit der jene Schnitte ausgeführt wurden. „Großartige Arbeit, großartige Arbeit, ich bin begeistert!“, erklang die erfreute und doch hallende Stimme des Dämonenjägers. Es schwang darin nämlich auch die ihm innewohnende Stimme etwas mit. „Dann ist es nun bald soweit… ich bin gespannt. Der Zorn der Illidari wird einschlagen, da bin ich mir sicher. Wir werden siegreich sein.“, das waren die Worte mit denen der Elf die Wyrmzunge einfach stehen ließ und sich in Richtung der Trainingseinheiten machte. Es galt sich an die neuen Waffen zu gewöhnen. Es macht immer deutlich mehr Spaß dabei einen Dämon so hinzurichten, dass man das Wimmern in den Ohren hören konnte. Datei:IconSmall Human Female.gif19px Elêyah, 26.5.2017 - Realmforum Eren O'Connor hielt den Atem an und ging leicht in die Knie. Jeder Zentimeter des Körpers angespannt, voller Adrenalin. So wie der Bogen, den sie in gespannt hatte, war auch sie "angespannt". Bereit im rechten Moment loszulassen, loszulegen. Das Wild hatte sie nicht bemerkt, stand sie doch gegen die Windrichtung, hatte sie sich mit all den Jahren Erfahrung so leise genähert, dass selbst eine Spinne des Schwarzforstes sie nicht bemerkt hätte. Doch noch war sie nicht am Ziel. Noch fehlte etwas. Eine letzte Ablenkung, die einer jungen Hirschkuh das Leben kosten würde. BAMM! Ein Schuss ging durch den Wald und die Hirschkuh rannte davon. jeden Zentimeter des Körpers angespannt, voller Adrenalin. Genau wie ihre Jägerin. Eren seufzte und die Gilneerin lies den Bogen sinken. Sie sah in die Richtung aus der ihr Pech geklungen hatte und begann sich auf die Suche nach der Quelle zu machen. Jäger und Beute sind oftmals ähnlich, doch jede Jagd ist neu. Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gif19px Marlick, 26.5.2017 - Realmforum '''Abenddämmerung. Ganz gleich, welche Tageszeit es war. An der Küste war es stehts Abenddämmerung. Die dicken Wolken verbargen Sonne und Monde, ihr grünes Leuchten gaben der Umgebung das unnatürlich grüne Licht. Vielleicht hätten die Gräser und abgestorbenen Bäume unter normalen Umständen eine angenehmen Farbe. Doch gab das Netherglühen keine Gelegenheit dazu dieses zu ersichten. Vom trüben, stets grau wirkenden Meer wehte eine sanfte Brise über die Klippe und sorgte für einen kurzen Schimmer Erholung. Marlick rieb sich die Augen. Heute war ein Tag frei. Verordnung von Sir Garlen. „Nicht, dass dir das Überleben noch zu Kopf steigt.“ hatte der nach außen grimmig wirkende Paladin nur als Begründung angegeben. Zu leicht konnte man sich hier an der Klippe in Aufgaben verrennen, selbst wenn es die letzte Woche überraschend gut gelaufen war. Zumindest für Marlick, und auch hier nur in Bezug auf die nicht nötige Frequentierung des Lazaretts. Auf der Insel hatte sich nichts verschoben. Das war gleichermaßen schlecht und gut. Gedankenverloren reckte der junge Mann das Gesicht in den Himmel. Die Wolken wanderten Chaotisch. Über den Zelten, toten Bäumen und Elfenruinen war der schimmernde Strahl aus dem Grabmal des Sargeras aus zu machen, der die Luft zerriss und für die grüne Trübnis sorgte. Vom Meer her drangen die Wolken über das Land, unvermögend gegen die Macht der Dämonen anzukommen. Welle auf Welle. Er schloss die Augen um nach dem kühlen Wind zu spüren. Doch dieser war verebbt. Sofort machte sich der allumgebende Geruch von Nether- und Felverderbnis breit. In der ferne krachten die Wellen an die Küste und krachten die Geschosse der allgegenwärtigen Sentinax, dem einzigen Dämonenschiff, das dauerhaft diesen Teil der Insel kontrollierte. Selbst hier im Lager war man vor Dämonenangriffen nicht sicher. Trotz stetiger Wachen und dem Aufrechterhalten magischer Schilde brachen hier aus Portalen immer wieder Angriffstrupps der Legion hervor. Legion, welch Untertreibung. In den verwüsteten Landen und auf Draenor mag die eiserne Horde Legion gewesen sein, tausende. Die Zahl der Dämonen war ohne Ende. Das wussten alle, die hier auf der Klippe den Stand hielten, alle in den umgebenden Landen der verheerten Inseln. Und das wussten die Dämonen selber, die immer wieder ihre Flugschiffe herbeibeschworen und ins Umland schickten. Die ihre Offiziere durch die Nähe zum Grabmal und zum Riss im Nether nur allzu leicht wieder in die Schlacht schicken konnten. Die bei jedem Vorstoß der Einheimischen Portale aufrissen um den kurzen Sieg mit hartem Schlag sofort wieder zu Nichte zu machen. Die die Körper ihrer Feinde zerrissen, wenn man nicht schnell genug wieder hinter den magsichen Schilden war. Nie zuvor war die Sicherheit Azeroths so nah gewesen. Es brauchte nur fünf Artefakte im Grabmal zu positionieren und zu aktivieren. Aber auch das wusste die Legion. Nie zuvor war die Sicherheit Azeroths, seit Menschen Gedenken, so weit entfernt gewesen. Wenn die Insel fiel, würde ganz Azeroth fallen. Wenn die Insel eingenommen würde, wäre ganz Azeroth vor der Legion sicher, für eine lange Zeit, sogar immer, wenn man der angeblichen Macht der Artefakte glauben schenken wollte. Doch so wie es zur Zeit aussah, gab es kein Weiterkommen für Allianz und Horde. Wie sie sich wohl nennen würden, wenn alle Völker unter einem Banner schlussendlich vereint ständen? Noch waren sie sowieso zu wenige. Die Dienste waren lang. Die Schlachten unausgeglichen und mehr Überraschungsangriffe als Gefechte mit signifikantem Sieg. „Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass wir uns schon bald wiedersehen.“ hatte Ranem in Sturmwind noch gesagt. Sein Orden und andere würden bald vielleicht nachrücken. Das wäre eine gute Sache. Marlick strich sich über die leicht juckende Haut des feuervernarbten Gesichts. Das wäre eine sehr gute Sache. Eine sanfte Brise wehte vom Meer her über die Klippe. Datei:IconSmall Wildhammer Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Shaman.gif Nadeyron, 2.6.2017 - Realmforum Gefrorene Befehle Eine Ebene aus Eis und Schnee. Unendlich weit, kein einziger Hügel und keine einzige Mulde. Der Himmel war Blau und Wolkenlos während der Schamane sich auf dieser riesigen, absolut geraden und ebenen Fläche aus Eis und einer geringen Schneedecke wiederfand. Er war lediglich gekleidet in eine braune Stoffrobe und sah sich auf der Ebene um, die trotz der geringen Bekleidung des Zwergen und dem eisigen Erscheinungsbild irgendwie von milder Temperatur war. "Lord Aquius! Champion des Gezeitenjägers, Lord des Thrones der Gezeiten. Hüter von Seen und Meeren, hört mich an!" Der Schamane rief die Worte voller Überzeugung und entschlossenheit in die Weiten der eisigen, irrealen Ebenen hinaus. Und er erhielt Antwort. Denn das Eis vor ihm brach auf und Klauen griffen aus den Tiefen des unter ihm gefrorenen Meeres hinauf auf das Eis und mit einem Mal zog sich eine riesige Kreatur aus den Tiefen empor. Ein Körper aus gefrorenen und dennoch tropfendem Wasser, ein größerer Elementar. Und trotzdem nur eine von vielen Formen die diese Kreaturen annehmen konnten. "Schamane. Erdheiler. Ich höre euch zu." Die Stimme des Elementars war von einem gewissen Grollen durchdrungen, als würden Wasserfälle mit jedem Wort herabstürzen und zugleich hörte man das Rauschen ferner See aus den Worten. Dennoch wusste der Schamane den Tonfall zu intepretieren. Es war derselbe Respekt den er diesem Wesen auch entgegenbrachte. Der Zwerg ging vor dem Wesen auf die Knie herab. "Mein Lord. Ich... ich muss euch mitteilen dass unseren Magiern aufgrund eines Angriffes durch die Dämonen die von euch gesegneten Mönchsgebräue... abhanden gekommen sind." Diese Worte des Schamanen waren nicht ängstlich, aber doch von einem gewissen Bedauern über dieses Versagen durchdrungen. "Ihr erhaltet meine Gunst, meinen Segen für eure Mixturen und dann wagt ihr es sie zu verlieren? Meine Macht zu verschwenden?! Wollt ihr mich beleidigen, SCHAMANE?!" Die riesige rechte Faust des gigantischen Eiswesens schmetterte auf die gefrorene Einöde neben dem Schamanen hernieder. Das Wesen war mehr als erzürnt über diesen Bericht. Die Faust hinterließ Risse und Spalten im Eis während der Elementar wieder schnell zur Ruhe kam und fortfuhr. "Kaum beginnen eure 'Verbündeten' mit euch in den Krieg zu ziehen foltern sie unsere Lande, meine Brüder des Meeres mit ihrer Schattenmagie! Dann müssen wir uns mit elendigen Dämonen und Dämonendienern 'Verbünden' um gegen die Legion zu kämpfen und dann... auch noch das. Enttäuschend." Das Wesen betrachtete den Schamanen während dieser sich erhob um Rede und Antwort zu stehen. Der Zwerg sah zu dem Elementar, der sich in dieser Situation größer darstellte als er eigentlich war, hinauf und stand ihm Rede und Antwort. "Mein Lord, bei allem Respekt, diesen Schattenwirker habe ich mir bereits vorgenommen... er WIRD keine Gefahr mehr darstellen. Er fürchtet den euren und eurer Brüder Zorn, er dient... wie versprochen, nun unserem Ziel. Über die Hexenmeister bin auch ich nicht erfreut, von den Dämonenjägern und Untoten ganz zu schweigen. Aber ich habe keine Wahl. Den Verdammnisstein konnten wir in eigenen Reihen verbieten, ihn und diese abscheuliche Zwielichtmagie die er in sich trägt, aber die anderen Orden stellen sich uns entgegen wenn wir versuchen würden auch andere Orden zu... 'bereinigen'. Wir... wir haben keine andere Wahl." Der Elementar nickte langsam, ja beinahe verstehend auf die Worte des Schamanen. Nun erst konnte der aufmerksame Beobachter, wenn es denn einen geben würde, bemerken dass diese beiden Gestalten weniger einander Über- oder Untergeordnet waren. Vielmehr an einen winzigen Rat erinnerte. "Gut... haltet diese Kreaturen und ihre finstere Magie auf uns zu sabotieren, ansonsten schlagen wir zurück. Das widernatürliche wird zerschmettert sobald wir über das Grabmal gesiegt haben. So lange... werden wir diese Kreaturen und ihre perverse Magie dulden. Die Schmerzen die sie uns jetzt zufügen... werden wir zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt vergelten. Dennoch... ersetzt das nicht euer Versagen mit meinem Wasser. Wir haben einen PAKT, Schamane. Vergesst das nicht. Erfüllt euren Teil dieser Abmachung, die Macht die ihr verschwendet habt müsst ihr wiederherstellen." Stimmte der Elementar zu und verwies damit auf das höhere gemeinsame Ziel, während er zugleich den Schamanen rügte. Aus verständlichen Gründen. Dennoch meditierte der Schamane ganze zwei Stunden während er dem Land zu seinen Füßen lauschte und zu den Elementaren seines "Paktes" kontakt herstellte. Im Laufe der Zeit gesellten sich weitere Kreaturen dazu und das Land veränderte sich unter ihnen, ihrem Reich entsprechend. Die geringen Lords Obbidon, Dashalis und Khorus gesellten sich zu ihnen um zu sprechen. Datei:IconSmall NightElf Female.gifDatei:IconSmall Druid.gif Shántya, 2.6.2017 - Realmforum Auf den unteren Ebenen der Retterklippen gab es einen Ort, der gleich einer Zeitblase schien. Die Luft um den uralten Mondbrunnen herum schien um einiges reiner zu sein. Die Druiden des Zirkels waren bemüht, den verkrusteten Boden von seiner Verderbnis zu befreien und eine kleine Insel zu schaffen, auf der es blühte und gedeihte. Doch als hätte man eine Linie durch das Land gezogen, befand sich jenes Land unmittelbar hinter dieser unsichtbaren Barriere im Sterben. Am Rande jener Linie verweilte die vogelartige Elfe bereits seit Stunden nach den Besprechungen. Einzig der Wind setzte die hölzernen Perlen und Federkiele in Bewegung, und förderte ein leises Klimpern und Klackern hervor, das sich für gewöhnlich harmonisch in die Klänge der Natur mischte. Hier wirkte es völlig fehl am Platze. Ansonsten verharrte die Druidin völlig reglos und sah auf die Kruste, die sich vor ihren nackten Füßen über den Boden voraus erstreckte. Bald löste sie sich aus ihrer statuenhaften Starre und wandte sich herum. Das Haupt, auf dessen Stirn der Schnabel des Vogel artigen Kopfputzes prangerte, hob sich höher, sodass das silberne Schimmern ihrer Augen ein seltenes Male frei jeder Störung zu sehen war. Dort oben, entlang jener alten, zerfallenen und mit Moos überwucherten Treppe saßen sie. Sie spürte die widernatürliche Präsenz des Todes, die dunklen Magien, die gegen jedes Prinzip ihrer selbst verstießen. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie eigens dafür gesorgt, dass diese Kreaturen die das Gleichgewicht des Lebens verlassen hatten, in dieses zurück geführt wurden. "Dir behagt dieser Ort nicht." Sie musste sich nicht herum wenden, um Nethandril anzusehen. Sturmfeder hatte die dämonische Präsenz bereits seit geraumer Weile außerhalb 'ihres' Feldes gespürt. Und sie wusste, dass er sie beobachtete. Doch er respektierte das kleine Naturreich und hielt vor der unsichtbaren Linie unmittelbar hinter der Druidin inne. So war es, als konnte er den erblühenden Boden nicht berühren - Und sie nicht den verdorbenen. "Ich versuche meinen Brüdern und Schwestern hier einen Ort des Rückzuges zu ermöglichen. Das Land stirbt, und wir spüren es. Hier.. Ist es nicht ganz so schlimm.", erklang die melancholische Stimme der Druidin, ehe sie sich langsam herum wandte, um den Dämonenjäger zu besehen. Trotz, dass das Leuchten seiner Augen hinter einer Binde verborgen lag, schien es, als würde er ihren Blick direkt erwidern. Ein langsames Nicken folgte. "Ich bleibe in der Nähe, solltest du mich benötigen." Die Druidin gab ebenso nur ein Nicken von sich, während Nethandril kehrt machte und die Ebene nahe der Küste herab trat. Sie hatte sein kleines, einsames Lager schon aus der Ferne beobachtet. Den Säbler, der in der Höhle eines verstorbenen Baumstammes seinen Platz gefunden hatte. Ein tiefes ausatmen folgte. Sturmfeder war entschlossener denn je, das Böse von dieser kleinen, blühenden Wiese fern zu halten. Sie spürte die Energien des Mondbrunnens, die ihnen allen hier zu neuen Kräften verhelfen würden. Es gab keinen besseren Ort, um ihre Brüder und Schwestern hier zu vereinen. Wenn auch ihr nicht wohl dabei war, dass man sie dafür auserkoren hatte, die Vertretung des Zirkels zu mimen. Sobald es einen geeigneteren als sie geben würde, trat sie nur zu gern freiwillig von diesem Posten zurück. Sie war nur ein Blatt im Wind, das zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort, wenn auch mit den richtigen Intentionen hinein geflattert war. Aber bis dahin würde sie ihr Bestes tun, die Verantwortung die dies mit sich brachte, mit Stolz zu erfüllen. Gerade die jungen Druiden brauchten eine Führung. Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Rogue.gif Breniarh, 2.6.2017 - Realmforum Breniarh steht am Rande von Krasus Landeplatz und lehnt an einem Mauerrest. Die Arme hat er verschränkt und beobachtet Ravdhal, wie der seine Flugmaschine bepackt. Er reckt seinen Kopf und blickt am Rande von Dalaran hinunter. Weit entfernt kreisen die Legionsschiffe, sogar von hier kann man das Dämonenfeuer sehen, welches auf die verheerte Küste abgefeuert wird. Wieder sieht er zu Ravdhal, der seinen Proviant verstaut hat und die letzten Vorbereitungen trifft. Seine Waffe und Schild sind auch schon an den dafür vorgesehenen Plätzen vertaut. Schließlich kommt Ravdhal auf Breniarh zu und sieht ihn an. "Alles gut Chef?", er grinst leicht und klopft Breniarh auf die Schulter. "Du siehst ja aus, als hät ich dir dein Mädl ausgespannt." Breniarh runzelt die Stirn, kreisten seine Gedanken mit Sicherheit um anderes, so daß er einen Moment brauchte, um neben den Worten auch deren Sinn zu verstehen. Endlich lachte Breniarh dann auf und boxte Ravdhal gegen die Brust. "Hast genug Sprengstoff dabei? Ich hab dir noch was mitgebracht und paar Granaten mit dazu." Breniarh hebt seinen rechten Fuß von der Kiste vor ihm und schiebt Sie mit eben jenem Fuß gen Ravdhal. "Ach danke, man kann nie genug Sprengstoff dabei haben", nickt er und hebt die Kiste auf, "also dann Chef, wir sehen uns die Tage." Breniarh nickt. "Pass auf dich auf da unten, alter Haudegen, und schau nach nem Herrn Serath. Sag schöne Grüße von mir und spreng der Legion nen Loch in deren Reihen, die gehen mir langsam echt auf den Zeiger und ich mag kein grün." "Geht klar, Bren", nickend lacht er, geht mit der Kiste dann zurück zu seiner Flugmaschine und lädt den Sprengstoff und die Granaten um. Derweil steht Breniarh weiter an seinem Fleck und sieht mit einer nun sorgenvollen Note zu Ravdhal. Murmelnd spricht er.. "Auf dass wir uns wieder sehen.." Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Warlock.gif Malcórion, 2.6.2017 - Realmforum Gedanken eines (verrückten) Hexenmeister Zusammenarbeit? Nein sie fürchteten jene meines Faches. Grundlos? Nein, wir....ich war mächtig. Fähig zu großer Zerstörung, aber wir kämpften alle für die gleiche Sachen und doch verstanden diese Narren es nicht, lieber schloss man unser eins aus. Obwohl unser, meines großen Wissen über den Feind und meiner Macht, nein man erkundigte sich nicht, man suchte nicht mich auf, man hielt sich fern, lieber in den Untergang ziehen als möglichkeiten finden. Bei jeder gelegenheit wiesen sie, diese schwächlinge von Baumkuschler, Elementarwirker, Kirin Tor, das ein "falscher" Zauber zur unweigerliche Rache führt. Blablabla immer das gleiche *in Kichern ertönt* nicht zu vergessen diese sogenannten Paladine, Priester, bei dem ganzen Licht das ihnen hinten hinaus scheint, das Mist aus ihrem Mund kommt. Sie Verstanden nicht das ihre Meinung egal waren, ihre Zuneigung, Respekt, Verachtung, Hass, wenn sie wenigstens uns das täten lassen wo führ wir hier sind zu dem sie kaum selbst im standen sind und sich lieber hinter Tugenden, Licht oder was auch immer für einen Mist zu verstecken. Ich bekam den Befehl mit anderne Mitglieder ein Pfad, ein Portal zur Zuchflucht der Ernte zu öffnen, Schreckensnarbe, kaum an wirken, wie war es anders zu erwarten, hörte ich sie hinter mir tratschen, aufgebracht, verängstig. Wir öffneten den Pfad, eh ich mich umdrehen müsste und diesen Verängstigen dilenttanten das was wir wirkten zu erklären. *kichert* Sie fürchten sich zu unrecht, ich will doch nur Helfen. Aber sie werden sich doch nie eingestehen das sie meine Hilfe, meine Macht und mein Wissen, brauchen. Wahrscheinlich werden nur die Todesritter und eventuell Dämonenjäger willens sein auf Zusammenarbeit. Die anderen verstecken sich lieber, Feiglinge. Sie drohen mir, Hass. Sie wollen lieber mich erschlagen als die Legion, Furcht. Ich werde warten, zu sehen wie sie voranschreiten und Sterben. *kichert* Datei:IconSmall Worgen Male.gifDatei:IconSmall Druid.gif Ray Torchwood, 2.6.2017 - Plotforum Ein Zeichen des Lebens Der Gilneer wandte den Kopf nach der Kaldorei um, wie immer wenn er sie ansah erweckte sie einen eleganten zeitlosen Eindruck und doch war es immer schwer eine Kaldorei nach ihrem Aussehen einzuschätzen. Mit dem Gedanken hing er den Worten, die sie ihm vor einigen Minuten noch vermittelte als sie neben ihm auf den verdorbenen und gepeinigten Boden saß, nach. Als die Nachtelfe, von der er eine äußerst hohe Meinung hatte, schließlich schon einige Meter von dem Platz an dem sie sich befanden entfernt war richtete der Junge Druide seinen Blick zurück auf die Verkrustete Pflanze vor ihm, welche erst vor wenigen Minuten dank des Wirkens der Kaldorei durch den Boden brechen konnte. „Sie hat nur noch wenige Momente zu leben… mhhh“, murmelte der schwarzhaarige Gilneer vor sich her und wiederholte damit die letzten Worte der Druidin. Er streckte seinen rechten Arm nun der gepeinigten pflanze entgegen, bis seine Hand sich kurz über der Felverkrustung Befand. Dort angekommen legte sich ein sanftes, grünes schimmern um seine Hand, nur kurze Zeit später schien es als würde sich dieses leichte leuchten in Schleiern auf die verkrustete Pflanze niedersenken. Und tatsächlich begann die Energie, die der Druide auf die Kruste richtete, sich um eben jene zu legen, mehr noch drang sie gar in diese ein um dort die Verderbnis selbst zu bekämpfen und zu läutern. Der Erfolg zeigte sich nach ein wenig geduldiger Arbeit bald, als die Kruste langsam zu brechen begann und von der gepeinigten Pflanze abfiel. Als der junge Gilneer seine Hand in seinen Schoß legte, zeigte sich die kleine Fuchsblume in ihrer ganzen Pracht, Orange Blütenblätter mit Weißer spitze die dem Schweif eines Fuchses ähnelten. Sein Blick richtete sich auf die Blume ein Anblick der ihm doch einige Worte entlocken konnte, welche mangels anwesender Mitstreiter nur an sich selbst gerichtet schienen „Vielleicht achten wir wirklich zu viel auf die offensichtliche Verderbnis des Landes. Doch selbst hier gibt es Leben wenn man danach sucht. Solange es hier ist und darum kämpft durchzubrechen… ist für uns auch noch lange nicht alles verloren.“ Vorsichtig grub er schließlich die Pflanze aus eher er jene, mit einem kleinen Haufen Erdreich um die Wurzel, in der linken Hand hielt und sich selbst auf den Weg zurück in das Lager machte. Als er zurückkehrte gingen die Truppen der Legionsrichter ihrem gewohnten Werk nach. Sie beachteten den Druiden mit der Blume in der linken kaum, so begab er sich zum zentralen Teich um der Fuchsblume an dessen Rand eine neue Heimat zu geben. Als er dieser Tätigkeit nachging wurde er von den einigen Mitreitern seiner Truppe beobachtet. Hinter ihm wurde von einem Paladin eine Frage gestellt, doch bevor der Gilneer sich daran machte diese zu beantworten, bedeckte er die Wurzeln der Pflanze, welche er soeben in ein ausgehobenes Loch ablegt hatte, mit frischem Erdreich und bedachte sie mit etwas Wasser aus dem Teich. „Ich danke dir Sturmfeder“, sprach er leise für sich selbst während er sich erhob und dem Paladin zuwandte um dessen Frage zu beantworten. Der Krieg war noch lange nicht vorbei und es würde in den kommenden Tagen und Wochen wohl noch einige Verluste geben. Doch im Lager der Legionsrichter stellte nun eine kleine orange Blume den beweis dar, dass auch die Insel selbst ihren Kampf gegen die anwachsende Verderbnis lange noch nicht aufgegeben hatte. Datei:IconSmall NightElfDemonHunter Female.gif19px Nem, 3.6.2017 - Realmforum "Nimm es dir einfach. " Keifte es in ihrem Kopf. Die Stimme die anders und doch ihrer eigenen so ähnlich klang. Es war der andere Teil in ihr. Wie ein Ameisenhaufen. Sie tummelten sich überall auf dieser verdammten Küste. Man konnte sie förmlich schmecken so sehr stanken sie nach der Verderbnis, die ihnen innenwohnte. "Es dauert nicht lange, nimm es dir endlich " Unzählige von ihnen. Ein Festmahl für die einen. Ein Schrecken für andere. Furcht würde jeden anderem vermutlich über diese Anzahl kommen, die ein Dämonenjäger von ihr ausmachen könnte. "Lass uns ihnen endlich anschließen, sie werden uns willkommenheißen in ihren Reihen." Die Dämonenjägerin stand dort, mit verschränkten Armen am hohen Punkt der Retterklippe beim Magierturm. Unter ihr tummelten sich die Sterblichen. Auch andere Dämonenjäger. Darunter ihr Lehrmeister. Avalac. Zu diesem sah sie auf, fügte sich den Lehrstunden und versuchte zu lernen was sie konnte. Tharvyn und Beneris waren wohl in ähnlicher Position. Auch diese beobachtete sie. Sie wollte lernen. Sie wollte ihre Stärke haben. Sie übertrumpfen. Ihren Fürsten damit stolz machen, die beste im Dämonenjagerin in seinen Reihen zu sein. Ehrgeiz keimte in ihr auf. Aber das übertraf nicht das Band die alle Illidari miteinander verband. Eine Verbindung die Außenstehende wohl nicht verstehen würden. "Tue es, Tu es wenn sie nicht aufpassen. Tu es " Ihre Zähne bleckten sich zu einem Grinsen als zum Dämonenschlachten aufgerufen wurde. Es würde schmecken und Spaß bereiten jedem einzelnen dieser Monster die Seele auszureisen und sie leiden zu sehen. Dabei selbst stärker werden um nur noch mehr zu reißen. Oh, wie sie sich darauf freute sich in ihrem Blut zu suhlen und an ihren Seelen zu laben. Ihre Herzen schmeckten am besten, wenn sie noch schlugen und warm waren. Ganz frisch. Ein vorfreudiges Zittern durchfuhr ihre Körper und ein unheimliches pulsierendes Aufleuchten der Tatoowierungen zog über ihren Körper. Ein Beben jeder der Fasern ihres Seins, die sich danach sehnten sich an ihren Feinden zu laben. Wonne machte sich breit in Nem. Die schuppenversetzte Klauen ihrer rechten Hand spielten mit dem Ende ihres Zopfes. "Gib dich hin, ja gib dich hin.. lass es raus " Dann verhärteten sich ihre Gesichtszüge bei ihren nächsten Gedanken. Sie musste etwas erledigen zuvor. "Nicht die Nadel. Nicht die Nadel" kam es schrill und verzweifelt in ihrem Kopf von ihrer anderen Seite. Trotz des Bettelns und Wimmern des Dämonen in sich griff die Dämonenjägerin jene Nadel. Magie wabte um sie herrum und sie stach in ihre Haut. Fügte sich selbst die Schmerzen des Zaubers auf dem Oberschenkel zu und erweiterte die Tatoowierung um weitere Runen die den Dämonen immer leiser werden liesen Ein bleckendes Grinsen machte sich beit auf der Dämonenjägerin Lippen. Schmerz, der am Anfang ihrer Ausbildung unerträglich schien war nun ein Genuss. "Ich sagte du sollst schweigen " Sprach Nem zu der schrillen Stimme in ihrem Kopf ganz gelassen als sie damit fertig war das aufkommende Blut mit ihrem Finger aufzuwischen um es abzulecken. Die schrille Stimme war leise. Fast überhörbar fürs erste. Das war besser. Jetzt konnte sie sich auf die kommenden Gefechte konzentrieren. Ihr Lehrmeister nickte Nem zu. Es war so weit.